LOSS Explaination
by regenengel3
Summary: Read 'When Sirius Jumped Dimensions and Traveled through Time' first! This is a companion piece explaining Sirius' organization, thus the title. The who, what, where, and why of L.O.S.S. to satisfy curiosity and to help you keep things straight.


**Explanations:**

Okay, so, this is a long time coming and pretty much a basic run down of who, what, where, and why. Sort of. Also, I basically came up with all of this aside from character names, several spells, and a few locations. That said, I have no problem with people taking anything from this to incorporate into their own stories. In fact I encourage you to take what you like, just give me a little credit and please don't take the whole thing. With that out of the way, let me enlighten you as to what this actually is. This is where I put forth my idea of the branches of L.O.S.S. And tell you just what that organization is seeing as I have found that I'm not utilizing it properly, nor am I allowing you to understand what they are and what they do. This is also where I tell you a little something of the time line I am working on in this story. Now, let the monologue move on to something at least mildly more interesting.

**What Is L.O.S.S.?**

L.O.S.S. stands for 'League of Shadowed Sorrow.' I thought about using 'League of Warriors' or just 'League of Sorrows' but felt 'League of Shadowed Sorrow' was better for Sirius and what he's been through. Plus, it spells loss. What it stands for, as an organization, is basically what the Order of the Phoenix stands for, but with severely different policies and a better organizational structure, though said structure hasn't been explored in the actually story. The 'mission statement', for lack of a better term, is basically what Sirius and Regulus said to the Blacks in chapter 14 'The Blacks Strike Back.' However, I am going to re-iterate it here. 'Where there is Dark and Light, there is Gray, there is Shadow. Where there is Good and Bad, there is Ambiguous. Where there is Us and Them, there is Everyone Else. Where there are trenches, there are no-man's lands. We are the Grey, the Shadow, the Ambiguous, the Everyone Else who have Weapons. We fight for the Balance, not the Light or the Dark, the Good or the Bad. We are the sword in the shadows, doing what we can to keep either side from getting too powerful and threatening the world.' Why do I put them in the Gray? Because, humans are flawed and cannot hope to be close to perfect without God's influence, and far too many people don't have Him in their lives. I've read far too many Dark!Manipulative!Dumbledore fics not to think that the Light is not as pure as it thinks it is. Sirius himself, in the main fic, is disillusioned toward Dumbles and feels that he has far too much power and could all too easily become what he fights. Plus, those who fight and kill, soldiers, would be considered Gray in the HP world so obviously Sirius' band of fighters is solidly in the gray.

**L.O.S.S.**: The Divisions

Medic: This is where I would put the potions masters and mistresses, as they would have at least a passing knowledge of healing from their brewing. Along with them would be those who want to be Healers after the war or Aurors who weren't able to join the battles. Aurors in this Division would likely cycle as not all Aurors are on call all the time.

Research: Regulus or Hermione are the kinds of individuals who would fit right in with this Division. Made up largely of Ravenclaws, this division would be in charge of finding out about known or suspected Death Eaters; their history, their family, their finances, their dental records, everything. Think the techie from one of those cop shows like NCIS or CSI only with magic instead of technology. Though, these guys might just start branching out into techonmancy. You never know with the House of the Clever.

Assault: Aurors, Hit Wizards, angsty teens with far too much aggression, all fit with the purpose of the Assault Division. Remember that raid in chapter 18? That was a cross between Assault, Rescue, and Rapid Response. Need a stronghold brought down? Call on Assault. Need a bodyguard? An Assault Agent is your go-to guy. Or lady. Assault isn't too picky about that sort of thing.

Rescue: Hostage situation? Call the Rescue Division. Aimed at stealth and precision attacks, Rescue Agents are the ones to call when you need to break someone out of prison. But not Azkaban. That's just a little too much trouble, and there are a lot of crazies in there. They'd get they're person before they got to Azkaban.

Rapid Response: This is a cycle based Division. Whoever is in base when an alert comes in, goes first and sends a message for back-up. That, or there are 'guard shifts' for a certain point. Not sure how to set it up, but there will be around five Assault or Rescue Agents on-call for the Rapid Response Division. At least one will always be from the Medic Division.

Spell Development: Again, Hermione and Regulus are perfect for this Division. This Division is exactly what the name implies. They are the Researchers who don't want to be stuck digging up dirt on Death Eaters or other dangerous people. These Agents are geared more toward reviewing spells and coming up with new ways to use them, new variations of old spells, and/or developing spells that can help make the jobs of the other Divisions easier.

Interrogation: Any organization that fights another organization is going to have interrogation rooms and interrogation rooms require interrogators. Thus, the Interrogation Division. Moody and Ron would fit here... along with most teenage girls who love to gossip. Many tactics and techniques are used by these Agents to extract the information needed. You do not want to cross one of these Agents.

Command: Those in this Division are a bit like Harry. They are good at quite a few things, though usually one thing stands out, and are highly charismatic. This Division is at the head of the whole operation and made up of the Heads of the various Divisions, a true Command Unit. Marlene, Head of Assault; Remus, Head of Research; Frank, Head of Rescue; Severus, Head of Medic; Regulus, Head of Spell Development; Kingsley, Head of Rapid Response; Moody, Head of Interrogation; and Sirius, Mouthpiece of L.O.S.S.; make up the Command Division. Though, Regulus is also a part of Research. You just can't keep the guy away from books, and he actually rather enjoys digging up blackmail material. Sirius thinks he gets it from his great aunt Cassiopeia. Nutty woman. Brilliant, but nutty.

**DSN**:

What Sirius calls his 'DSN', or 'Dark Spy Network,' are those of his acquaintance, or his grandfather's acquaintance, who report on the movements of the Dark part of society. Mostly made up of the Black family, it is possible for there to be members of the Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, and Parkinson families in the DSN.

**LSN**:

The other side of Sirius' Spy Network, the side that spies on the Light. Lily and James are currently the two main players in this part of the network, though the Aurors in L.O.S.S. could also be considered a part of the LSN. The particulars of this part of the organization are not hammered out just yet.

**Who are Agents and ****Who's in what Division?**:(OCs without proper names are in italics)

Medic:

Head: Severus Snape

Senior Agent:

Hestia Jones

Agents:

Adam Abbot

Riley Macmillan

Alice Jones(why didn't J.K give her a maiden name?! There are a ton of last names for her out there. It's maddening really.)

Joseph Greengrass

_River_

Research:

Head: Remus Lupin

Senior Agent:

Lily Evans

Agents:

_Flower_

_Swirl_

_Maze_

_Rain_

_Pi_

Assault:

Head: Marlene

Senior Agent:

Amelia Bones

Agents:

James Potter

_Domino_

_Spade_

_Clubs_

_Theater_

Rescue:

Head: Frank Longbottom

Any Agents in base, subject to change

Rapid response:

Head: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Senior Agent:

Peter Pettigrew

Any Agents in base, subject to change

Spell Development:

Head: Regulus Black

Senior Agent:

_Gear_

Agents:

_Wrench_

_Wren_

_Acid_

_Diamond_

_Heart_

Interrogation:

Head: Alastor Moody

Senior Agent:

_Screw_

Agents:

_Bolt_

_Rusty_

_Ell_

_Joker_

_Quin_

Command:

Head: Sirius Black

The Heads AKA: Commanders

**Mask Descriptions and Code Names:**

Remus: Dark green vines. Tangle.

Severus: Black spider web coming from upper left corner. Spider.

James: Golden gates, closed. Gates.

Peter: Blue waves along bottom. Wave.

Sirius: Three shades of purple; dark, royal, and bruise; twisting and spiking outward with black ripples coming from the center. Enigma.

Regulus: Field of pale blue snow with lightning yellow shamrock overlaid. Blizzard.

Moody: electric blue 'sparks'. Sparks.

Lily: Emerald green stylized fire. Blaze.

Frank Longbottom: Red fire, almost like a campfire. Fire

Alice Jones: Brown flowers. Earth

Kingsley: Dark blue shield. Shield.

Marlene: Knives. Lots of slivers knives. Blades.

**The ones I don't have names for:**

River: Silver river.

Flower: Pink flowers

Swirl: Red swirl

Maze: dull blue maze

Rain: pale blue rain drops down the left side of the mask.

Pi: Black symbol for Pi over right eye

Domino: a black domino mask over the eyes.

Spade: A spade like from a playing card over the left eye.

Clubs: The mark of clubs from a playing card over the right eye. Usually paired with Spade.

Theater: Black eyebrows, mustache, and thin red mouth. Looks like a theater mask.

Wrench: A purple wrench head in the center

Gear: Half a brass gear on the right

Wren: A brown wren on a green branch

Diamond: The third in the Cards Club. Red diamonds along the bottom of the mask

Heart: Last member of the Cards Club. Hot pink hearts in a triangle pointing down from the top of the mask.

Acid: Acid green drips, like when it's rained and the water has run down the window pane.

Screw: A dull silver screw coming across the mask from the left.

Rusty: Rusty red tracks, like someone took a rag covered in rust, folded it like a fan, then dragged it down the mask.

Bolt: A single yellow lightning bolt coming diagonally down from the upper left.

Ell: An organic green ell through the middle of the mask, across the nose. Head on the right.

Joker: Mottled red grin with bruise like rings around the eyes

Quin: an olive green harlequin mask.

**Time line?**

The war ends before the prophesy is made. That's all I'm telling on that. However, that makes things a bit rushed as the war ended after eleven years and one of those years was after the Potters went into hiding with baby Harry so really, I only have ten years and six of those were in Hogwarts so they have four years out of Hogwarts to cause some hurt... aside from Regulus who has seven years in Hogwarts before he enters giving him only two years out of Hogwarts, thus limiting his use to L.O.S.S in the interim. Well, that's all I really wanted to get down. Hope this clears things up about L.O.S.S. If there's anything else I need to explain, please let me know.

Regenengel3


End file.
